Inconspicuous
by jeddikah
Summary: Please ignore the title! my friend had no idea what to call it. This is a SebxCiel one shot! and contains Explicit Yaoi! aka MalexMale romance, if you do not like it, do not read. i can't stress this enough! not into Yaoi? cool than don't read. if you do, enjoy the smuttiness that is Inconspicuous!


**A/N** Hey guys! i hope you enjoy this little piece of yaoi my friend and i have to offer ^_^ criticism welcome, but not to harsh please? ^_^

anyways! off you go! the story is waiting!

* * *

"I hate you Sebastian," I yelled blushing.

"I realize young master, but you will just have to get over it," Sebastian replied, "It is not as if you have anything that I have not seen before."

"Your enjoying making me uncomfortable, aren't you?" I demanded.

"Yes young mistress," he chuckled.

"Call me master. I'm not a girl," I told him crossing my hand over my chest. He chuckled again and I pouted. Why was everything so difficult? I hated acting weak in front of Sebastian. I wasn't a damsel in distress. I wasn't a girl, I could handle myself just fine, I thought stalking off into the garden.

"What are you doing brat?" Grell asked. I suppressed a groan at the appearance of that damned reaper. What did he want now?

"It's my manor," I growled, "The correct question is what are you doing here?"

"Pouting mostly, my Bassy is in love with you," he sighed, looking so sad that I almost pittied him. Then I realized what he was saying, he thought that?

"Demon's cannot love," I said in response, "He is here for my soul and that... is all."

"What ever helps you sleep at night brat," Grell replied, "He does love you."

"No he does not, he is incapable," I shout, "Sebastian does not care for me at all." but that damned pest was already gone though.

"Do you truly believe that young master?" Sebastian's voice sounded from behind me. I turned uncertainly, I was right. Wasn't I? He could possibly care for me, could he?

"Well it's true isn't it?" I asked softly, "I am just a means to an ends. You want my soul, don't you?" I held my breath... because if he did want me, more than my soul then what did that mean from me.

"Is it?" he replied.

"Damn it Sebastian, I order you to tell me the truth!" I commanded. I felt fire flow through my eye and I knew that he would be forced to tell me. No words passed his lips. Whoosh, air flew past my ear and I could feel his breath on my ear.

"I want to keep you and one day, when you contract is fulfilled I shall," he said before disappearing. I stood stock still, what did that mean. i ran into the manor. I didn't know if i were running away from him or to him... He planned on eating my soul, this is what I agreed to, right.

"Are you looking for me?" Sebastian asked, stopping outside my study. I gripped his sleeve, my heart in my throat and dragged him into the room and shut the door. Not that I could make him do anything that he didn't want to.

"I don't understand," I said harshly, "Explain."

"Just leave it young lord," he sighed, I repressed the urge to bite my lip.

"Why, are you scared?" I retorted. He let out a laugh, like I amused him almost... but not quite. I tried not to let my frustration show.

"No, but I always get what I want... no matter how long it takes," he said darkly, looking like a demon for once.

"Alright I'm tired of messing around," I yelled, "You want something then take it."

"Is that an order my lord?" he asked with a sharks grin, "Think carefully, you will not be able to take it back..." I swallowed, my throat uncommonly dry but I knew that I had to know. I couldn't walk away.

"Yes," I breathed. There was a clunk as I hit the wall, before I could protest he pressed his lips against mine. A hand forcing my jaw open and his tounge swiped against mine and I froze shivering. He didn't let up, then stepped back.

"I told you that you that you should leave it," he growled.

"Now wait a minute," I demanded grabbing his tie and kissing him again. He let out a groan and wrapped his arms around me, biting at my lips. I let out a gasp.

"Sebastian," Mey-Rins voice called and Sebastian stepped back and was on the other side of the room, just before the girl burst into the room.

"Yes, Mey-Rin," he asked. I wanted to slap the girl... I was just figuring out what was happening and she had to burst in.

"I just wanted to know what to do next, did you want to clean next," she asked with starry eyes. Couldn't she... no, did she want what I was just being given. Without thinking I rattled off a long list of jobs for her, so she wasn't going to be back for a long time. Wait... was I... jealous?

"Upset young master," Sebastian asked with a happy grin.

"I AM NOT," I yelled, "Just bring me my dinner." He went and I could finally hear myself think... obviously he wanted something from me... and I, I didn't mind. What did I want or did it even matter. I forgot, just for a minute I forgot everything and there was nothing but peace left.

Dinner blurred passed, and I went to work on my company work. Sebastian looked at me, I could feel his eyes on me even when I was not looking. Then I started to worry about the Angel... it would all be over soon, one way or the other.

"Time for bed young master," Sebastian said quietly. Which was when it clicked, what exactly he wanted from me, what would really happen when he owned my soul and the fact that we were already heading here all along.

"Stay," I commanded him, "Stay with me, for what ever you wish from me."

"Yes young lord," he said sitting next to me. A second later I was pulled onto his lap, a hand tangled into my hair. We stayed like this for a while, he seemed content to stay like this but heat filled my body.

"I thought you wanted more than this?" I asked looking up through my lashes.

"Do not tempt me," he whispered in my hair, "I wont stop."

"It's okay," I replied, fastening my mouth to his. He slid his hands under my shirt and goosebumps broke out over my skin, and I shifted in his lap. What was that... oh, I thought as I shifted on his lap. Mmm, I pulled at his clothes.

"Patience," he purred, a hand twisting in my hair and pulling back my head so he could drag his mouth down my throat planting hot, filthy kisses on his way down.

"No marks," I panted, "Thats... an... order." He bit down hard on my shoulder and I let out a small cry.

"No fair," he almost sounded like he complained, but I was to busy fighting with his buttons. Damn it, I felt a savage pride when his jacket and shirt were shoved from his shoulders.

"Life isn't," I said, sucking a bright red mark on his chest. My shirt was torn away and Sebastian's eyes almost glowed. He twisted around and my back hit the bed and throbbing need worked it's way through me. I arched up, I needed... I needed... I didn't know what I wanted, my hand grabbed the fastenings of his pants.

"I want to have fun first, young master," he sighed pinning my hands on either side of me, "Stay still now." His mouth wrapped itself around my cock. My brain disconnected instantly as white hot pleasure sparked through my entire body as his mouth sucked down hotly and I let out a harlots moan.

"Please," I begged breathy, "Please." He laughed and I thought that I was finished, but his hand tightened around the base of my dick.

"Mmm, no," he said pulling off with a pop, smirking. I let out a desperate sound of protest and reached out to him. A hand brushed soothingly through my sweaty hair. "How much do you want me?"

"Bad," I panted, "Please." I knew that I was begging, but I was desperate and I _ached _so, so badly.

"Prove it," he said pulling off his pants, "Prove that you want it." I felt my eyes widen as I took in his size. My mind flashed back to Mey-Rin, she wanted this, wanted him and he _was mine_ I thought possessively.

I sat up and licked him cautiously, he let out a slow hiss of breath. My hands settled shakily on his hips, and I sucked lightly on the head. Flicking my tounge against the slit. He tightened his hand in my hair.

"Stop," he gasped pulling me away, he lent down and gave me a long dirty kiss. "Suck," he demanded, holding his black tipped nails against my lips. I sucked down as hard as I could, Enjoying his harsh breaths in my ear.

I tried to squirm as a long finger pushed it's way into my virgin hole, but a long finger held me into place.

"Shh, shh," he soothed me as it twisted around inside me. i couldn't speak, only take deep panting breaths as a pleasurable burn pulsed through me. Soon a second and third finger were added, then they brushed _something _and I let out a loud moan. My legs locking around his waist.

"Mmm," I gasped. He chuckled and set me down on my back and withdrew his fingers. I twisted around on the bed, desperate for friction, for his fingers, _for something_. A second later, he slid slowly into me. I knew I was putting a whore to shame with the noises coming out of my mouth but I just couldn't stop.

"You feel so good," Sebastian growled, moving back out before slamming back into me. I let out a sharp moan, as his pace pushed harder and harder. Moments passed by and wave after wave of pleasure threatened to overwhelm me before he finally wrapped his hand around my aching cock. I contracted almost painfully around Sebastian and he still kept his impeccable rhythm.

"Come... with... me," I ordered, he let out a cry and flooded me with cum. I let out another shudder as i cum as well and lay weakly underneath him. He pulled out slowly, my ass clenching around the unwelcome emptiness.

He lay next to me and pulled me against him, while I took deep steadying breaths.

"You were so, so good young master," he crooned in my ear.

"Ciel, call me Ciel," I whispered. My vision started blurring out, and I snuggled closer to him.

"Alright... Ciel," he said pressing a kiss to my temple, a few minutes later he spoke again. Quietly and honestly. "I love you Ciel."

I felt content, as if my whole life was heading to this. No matter what the conclusion of my story I was always going to be here. So... I suppose it didn't matter that I came here early, because as much as I was capable... I loved him too and I'd tell him when I was ready.

Too bad I didn't notice as I slipped out of consciousness... I already did and I missed that smile. 

* * *

A/N

And there you have it guys! We hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it!


End file.
